realm_defense_hero_legends_tdfandomcom-20200213-history
Store
In the store you can buy various items and bundles for Real Money, Gems or Tournament Coins. Store is split into following 5 tabs: Gems This tab contains 6 offers: 800gems + 800 elixir / 600 gems / 1200 gems / 3200 gems / 6500 gems / 17500 gems. These are bought with real life money and price differs by your local currency. Tip: this is where you spend money if you are medium or high spender and want to support developers. IMO not worth if you consider yourself low spender (maybe one gem pack to kick of your early game but not really needed, better deal for low/super low spenders are New Hero Release Event Packs) Sale Bundles Here are special offers that may differ over time, however there are some consistent bundles: Free Endless Keys - grab for free then wait for refresh (can buy more 2more keys for 280 gems). Tip: this is ridiculously overpriced, do not buy unless you are crazy! There are way better ways to spend gems. Daily Booster - 14 Days - cost Real Money - grants 4 Meteors on buy, then adds 4 Endless Keys, 2 Meteors and 400 Elixir each day for its duration. Tip: IMO not worth buying unless you are high spender. Arm Your Heroes'' '''-'' for real money - buy 20 Armageddon Power Items.'' Tip: Insanely bad deal, it's really easy to craft these. Even for gems it would be stupid buy, but for cash it's insane !!!'' '''Blessed Awakening - cost Real Money - grants 15 Awakening Tokens (For the hero that will be Blessed in Tournament next week). This bundle have some conditions to even be visible to you: #Duration - last only for 4 days and ends when that week's tournament ends (thursday-sunday). #Own a hero - must own a hero on offer. #Awaken - miss atleast 1 token untill full awaken (so be rank5 with 79 tokens or less). Tip: If you are High spender this is very good option to buy. If you are medium spender, this can sometimes be good buy to speed up progress (depending on quality of hero). If your are low spender this is very rarely good buy (only good idea, if there is really strong hero for good deal, but buying gem pack instead should be more beneficial to you). Elixir 4 Elixir packs can be bought for gems: 500elixir for 500 gems / 1000e = 950g / 5000e = 4500g / 10000e = 8500g. Tip: this is ridiculously overpriced, do not buy unless you are very high spender or crazy! There are way better ways to spend gems. Power Items Currently has 9 offers of Power Items to be bought for gems: Meteor costs 600 gems / Armageddon =300g / Freeze Potion Lv2 =300g / Freeze Potion =90g / Fire Potion =120g / Summon Potion = 60g / Healing Potion =30g / Endless Key =150g / Raid Ticket =50g. Tip: Again this is ridiculously overpriced, do not buy unless you are crazy! There are way better ways to spend gems. Also there are better ways to get these items if your stocks are low (more info on Power Items page). '' Tournament Here are Skins for sale for Tournament coins (Currently 15skins). Diferrent skins cost different amount of coins (400/800/1200/1500). ''Tips: Skins can be changed in heroes tab. Currently '''Flameheart Blade Masamune' is the only skin that has effect on game (synergy with rank6 Leif) all others are purely cosmetic. Only way to gain Tournament Coins now is to participate in Tournaments and placing in certain place, tournament coins were also awarded in Connie Awakening Event and may possibly be in future Events.'' Category:Game Features